1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and computer systems, and particularly to a mounting apparatus and a computer system for securing a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
A PCI card typically includes cover plate and a connecting portion capable of electronically connecting with a motherboard of a computer system. In assembly the connecting portion of the PCI card is inserted in a socket of the motherboard, and the cover plate is secured on a chassis of the computer system by fasteners. The PCI card is thus secured in the computer system chassis. However, the PCI card cannot be stably secured in the computer system chassis with only the connecting portion and the cover plate of the PCI card providing support.